Devenir Numéro Un
by TheExpress
Summary: Son agilité vaut de l'or, ses jambes sont sa richesse. Le football américain, c'est toute sa vie. Courir, esquiver, feindre : marquer! Peu importe son équipe, peu importe avec qui et contre qui, tout ce qui compte c'est pouvoir jouer, être sur le terrain. Jusque là il n'avait que ses jambes, aujourd'hui tout a changé. Il veux devenir le numéro Un et cela passe par la Rice Bowl.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas « Eyeshield 21 », ni aucun de ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent et tout les détails qui vont avec.

**Prologue.**

Le score au tableau d'affichage était sans appel : États-Unis 62 – Japon 61. Aussitôt Sena laissa son genou s'écroulait au sol, il avait échoué. La dernière action, le dernier TouchDown n'avait simplement servi à rien. Le kick des américains avait été victorieux. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, tant de travail, tant d'énergie dépensé pour au final s'incliner.

De part et autres le stade était en ébullition, le match avait dépassé les attentes de tous. La génération dorée des États-Unis avait trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure en affrontant les All-Stars Japonnais. Shin Seijuro, Agon Kongô, Kurita Ryokan, Hiruma Yoichi, Raimon Taro, Taka Honjo, Yamato Takeru, sans oublier l'as des as Sena Kobayakawa. Ses coéquipiers étaient dans le même états dépités, las de s'être tant battus.

« Eyeshield 21. » héla une voix.

« Panther-kun. » murmura faiblement Sena.

« Ne baisses pas la tête, tu t'es battu vaillamment, aujourd'hui je sors vainqueur de notre duel, mais nous ne savons pas ce que demain nous réserve. » déclara le running-back américains, son sourire toujours figé sur son visage.

« Mais nous avons perdu. » fit-il lâchant toute sa frustration.

« Et vous reviendrez plus fort. Clifford, Mr Dron, Bud, Tatanka. Aucun d'entre eux aurait pu imaginer un tel scénario. Ils reconnaissent votre force aujourd'hui, ce n'est que le début de l'histoire Japonaise. »

« Que faire ? » supplia-t-il.

« Entraînes-toi, deviens plus fort. » fit une autre voix.

« Clifford-san. » fit-il de plus en plus faiblement.

« Tu as démontré tout ce que recherche une équipe aujourd'hui, de la vitesse, de la stratégie. Il ne te manque que cette puissance, Kobayakawa Sena. Ta polyvalence pourrait faire de toi la plus grande des menaces. » commença Clifford en fixant l'horizon. « Tu as transformé la parade américaine sur ce terrain, en une guerre sans merci. Tu ne sors pas perdant de ce match, tu en sors gagnant. Tu deviendras fort, tu deviendras une légende au Japon. » acheva-t-il.

« Gagne en expérience, gagne le titre suprême, gagne un jour la Rice Bowl, et refaisons ce match : États-Unis – Japon. Ce jour là, nous déterminerons une fois pour toute qui est le meilleurs coureur, Eyeshield 21. » lâcha Panther, en tournant les talons.

Les poings crispé sur la pelouse, il n'entendit pas arriver son meilleur ami, Raimon Taro, ni son ancien capitaine : Hiruma. Leur tête ne montrait plus de la déception mais de l'inquiétude pour leur ami et coéquipier. Rare était les fois où il l'avait vu aussi faible après un match. Pourrait-il rebondir ? L'étoile filante du Japon pourrait-elle revenir encore plus forte ?

« Sena.. » appela le Singe.

« Fichu morveux.. » tenta à son tour Hiruma.

Aucune réponse, il se contenta juste de se redresser, de fixer la silhouette de son nouveau rival, et de tourner les talons à son tour. Dans les vestiaires Japonais l'ambiance était devenu morose, personne n'osait parler. Tous semblait se repasser cette dernière action dans la tête, le tacle désespéré de Sena sur Clifford qui plaçait le ballon, puis l'intervention soudaine de ce diable de Panther. La cérémonie des récompenses allaient bientôt avoir lieu.

« Accueillons les valeureux challengers, cette équipe qui a surpris bon nombre d'entre nous. Les dauphins de notre cher nation, le Japon. » hurla le commentateur.

Un sourire crispé sur chaque visage, les All-Stars Japonnais montèrent sur l'estrade qui servait de podium pour la remise des médailles. Des médailles au goût amer. Certains comme Kurita ne réussirent pas à retenir les larmes de couler le long de leurs joues. Déception. Encore et toujours. Bien plus que leur défaite face au Seibu, celle là avait un réel goût d'inachevé pour les membres des Devil Bats.

« Un discours ! » scanda la foule, prenant une énième fois Morgan l'organisateur au dépourvu.

« Eyeshield 21. » scanda la seconde moitié du stade, Suzuna en tête de file.

« Je pense que tous attendent ton discours, Sena-kun. » l'encouragea Yamato.

« Pourquoi ? » fit-il toujours dans un murmure.

« Tu es notre As. » intervint Shin.

« Le rôle d'un As c'est de gagner.. » rétorqua-t-il, en pensant aux paroles de Raimon.

« Son rôle ne s'arrête pas là. Il doit aussi être fort dans la défaite. » coupa Taka.

« En temps que leader des Teikoku Alexanders j'ai promis de battre Deimon l'an prochain. Tu es notre leader, c'est à ton tour de parler. »

« Hiruma serait plus apte que moi.. » tenta-t-il.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fichu Morveux. Tu as permis à Deimon de réaliser le plus improbable exploit du Football américain Japonnais. Sans toi, rien de cela n'aurait pu être possible. »

« Hiruma-kun a raison. » encensa Kurita.

« Je peux toujours le faire ? » se proposa Mizumachi, enlevant déjà son haut à l'idée de faire cela.

Durant un court instant le silence s'abattit sur l'estrade, enlevant la visière qui lui servait au cours de matchs. Cette visière qui avait fait sa renommé au Lycée. La fixant, il vit les souvenirs revenir. Son premier match face à Shin, sa victoire a l'arrachée face à Kakai, puis face à Akaba. Eux aussi étaient à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Sa défaite face à la personne qui lui avait tout appris, Riku. Puis ce match où il avait finalement compris ce qu'était que le Football Américain face a Agon, puis de nouveau face a Shin.

« J'irai. » murmura-t-il, faisant un pas vers le micro que lui tendait Morgan.

En bas de l'estrade il y vit l'équipe américaine. Leur regard n'était plus moqueur mais rempli d'un respect qu'il n'aurait pu espérer voir en début de rencontre. Oui, Panther, Mr Dron, Clifford, Bud, Tatanka. Le pentagramme américain. Ce qu'il se fait de mieux au niveau lycéen à chaque poste.

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les grands discours.. » commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « Par où commencer ? » reprit-il. « Au nom du Japon, je tiens à féliciter et à remercier pour ce magnifique match l'équipe des All-Stars Américaines. » acheva-t-il sous l'acclamation du stade. « J'ai commencer le Football Américain pour aider une personne qui me faisait peur, une personne que j'ai appris à connaître et qui est devenu un ami. Elle a été la première personne à croire en moi. J'ai passé tant d'année à courir pour fuir, mais avec ce sport tout a changé. J'ai appris à avoir une autre cause. Courir pour gagner. Hélas, tout rêve éveillé a une fin. Cette défaite nous a fait comprendre le travail qu'il nous reste à accomplir pour rattraper et dépasser les États-Unis. » fit-il, avant de marquer une pause et de regarder ses coéquipiers.

« Tout au long de l'année, mes coéquipiers et moi même, nous nous affrontons dans un Tournoi. Chacun avait comme rêve de le remporter. Dans l'adversité on sait tous surpasser, on a tous travaillé pour atteindre le niveau qu'est le notre aujourd'hui. Dans notre pays nous sommes tous des As, nous sommes des All-Stars, mais ici on a vu la différence de niveau, et on va tous travailler dur pour y arriver. Tous travailler dur pour combler ce qui nous a manqué aujourd'hui pour l'emporter. » continua-t-il, alors que le Stade s'était totalement tût.

« Un jour lors d'une rencontre deux des adversaires les plus coriaces que j'ai eu l'occasion d'affronter ont dit des paroles qui résument la situation. Des paroles que tous ici en temps que fan de Football Américains vous devaient connaître. » reprit Sena, les yeux fixant l'horizon, sa voix prenant une confiance qu'aucun des All-Stars ne lui connaissaient. « En jouant sur le terrain tout le monde a goûté la défaite une fois ou deux, il n'y a aucun joueur qui n'a jamais été mis à terre. Mais les joueurs de premier rangs sont ceux qui de toute leurs forces se relèvent au plus vite. Un joueur moyen est celui qui se relève lentement. Et un perdant est celui qui reste allongé sur le terrain. » acheva-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus forte.

Dans son dos des sourires naquirent sur le visage des joueurs des Teikoku Alexanders, des murmures s'élevèrent dans le stade pour la plupart disant :

« La lettre d'Arrell Royal, coach de l'Université du Texas. »

Pendant un bref instant le numéro 21 de l'équipe nippone ne dit plus rien, se contentant de repasser tous ses souvenirs en tête. A chaque fois il avait réussi à franchir les obstacles même les plus insurmontable. Le mur infranchissable des Poséidon, le Moby dick Anckhor de Kakai, le Spider Poison d'Akaba, le Rodeo Drive de Riku, l'impulsion Divine d'Agon, le Trident Tackle de Shin, et son duel de vitesse avec Yamato. Il avait toujours échoué au début, pour finalement se relever et les vaincre.

« En temps qu'As des All-Stars Japonnais, en temps qu'As des Deimon Devil Bats, en temps qu'Eyeshield 21, moi Sena Kobayakawa, au nom de l'équipe nationale du Japon, je promets que nous nous relèverons tous, que nous deviendrons plus fort et que nous battrons les États-Unis d'Amérique. » lâcha-t-il avec force et volonté.

Le stade était totalement silencieux face à la déclaration sans précèdent du jeune nippon, puis éclata en applaudissement. Cet esprit combatif leur plaisait énormément, et tous sentait le vent d'une longue rivalité entre la future génération Japonaise et la future génération Américaine.

« Bien parlé ! » s'exclamèrent ses coéquipiers.

« Maintenant, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement les vainqueurs de cette coupe du Monde, l'équipe que vous supportez tous, nos très cher et valeureux locaux, les États-Unis! » s'époumona le présentateur.

Aussitôt, à l'unisson le Pentagramme suivit de l'ensemble des derniers joueurs montèrent sur l'estrade. Le public était en ébullition devant les futurs joueurs de leurs grandes équipe nationale. Le trophée fut remis entre les mains de Clifford. Sous les yeux rêveurs de Sena, le trophée passa dans les mains de chaque américain présent.

« Avant un éventuel discours. » reprit le présentateur/ « Passons au vote que tout le monde attend. Qui a été élu MVP de cette finale ? Qui repartira avec 3 millions d'euros ? Qui repartira avec une chance unique d'entrée dans le monde de la NFL ? »

Une énième fois l'ensemble du Stade retint son souffle, l'ensemble des joueurs présent sur l'estrade regardaient avec avidité le présentateur dans l'attente du résultat, espérant que leur propre noms sortent de l'enveloppe.

« La décision a été très serré entre deux joueurs en particulier. » commença Morgan qui était descendu pour l'occasion. « Cependant le Grand gagnant de ce concours est... PANTHER. » hurla-t-il, faisant éclater la foule dans des applaudissements de plus en plus féroce et fort.

La foule scandait désormais le nom de leur héros, le titre, le contrat était finalement dans les mains de l'un des leurs, quoi de plus important ? Le Pentagramme l'avait emporté d'extrême justesse, le MVP était un des leurs. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Le trophée entre les mains, Panther se précipita aussitôt en direction de Sena et lui tendit sa main :

« Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt, Sena-kun. Le monde des pros n'attends que toi. » déclara-t-il.

« Alors tiens toi prêt Panther-kun, je reviendrais plus fort. »lâcha-t-il avec défi.

« Je l'espère bien. » rétorqua-t-il, avant de regarder partir cette formidable équipe nippone, de la nostalgie dans les yeux. Il en était persuadé une nouvelle aire du Football américain était en train de s'ouvrir, et le Japon allait y jouer un rôle important.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas « Eyeshield 21 », ni aucun de ses personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent et tout les détails qui vont avec.

**Chapitre 1 :** Préparation à la Rice Bowl

_Deux ans plus tard, Université Enma :_

En ce jour ensoleillé, les résultats d'admission à l'Université d'Enma situé au Nord de Tokyo avait lieu. Depuis désormais deux ans, Enma avait l'honneur d'être devenu populaire grâce à une équipe de Football américain, emmené par deux rookies à l'époque Kurita Ryokan et Unsui Kongô. Cela n'avait malheureusement pas suffit pour accéder à cette compétition prestigieuse qu'est la Rice Bowl, éliminé en demi finale par l'Université de Saikyou avec comme capitaine, le chef des Démon Hiruma Yoichi.

« Kurita pourquoi cours-tu dans tout les sens ? » soupira un chauve.

« C'est la rentrée Unsui-kun, il est l'heure de trouver des supers joueurs pour notre équipe. » s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

« Nous avons tout un mois pour faire le recrutement.. »

« A Deimon, nous avons trouvé Sena comme ça. » rétorqua le géant comme si la mention de Sena suffirait à calmer les doutes de son coéquipiers.

« Où est Kobanzame ? » souffla le chauve de dépit.

« Je sais pas. Il a dit avoir un détail à régler. » répondit Kurita, sans cesser d'arpenter la rangée de nouveaux élèves.

« Kurita-sempaï. » hurla une voix.

« MONTA ! » hurla à son tour le colosse, tirant Unsui par la manche. « Tu as décidé de rejoindre Enma ? » demanda-t-il, inutilement selon l'avis de l'aînée Kongô.

« Si je suis accepté.. » fit-il, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Tout le monde est accepté à Enma, Raimon-kun.. » intervint une voix féminine à ses côtés.

« Tu es là aussi Suzuna-chan ? » s'extasia Kurita, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« J'ai révisé un Max pour rien ? » s'étrangla le Singe.

Serrant fortement Monta dans ses bras, Kurita se mit à pleurer de joie à l'idée de rejouer avec un de ses anciens équipiers.

« Nous avons une chance cette année ! » s'enthousiasma Kurita.

« N'avances pas trop, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux. Hormis toi, le Singe, Kobanzame, Kotaro qui doit encore se brosser les cheveux et moi il n'y a pas grand monde.. » commença Unsui.

« Ne m'oubliez pas. » fit dans leur dos.

« Riku Kitani ! » s'exclama choqué Unsui.

« En chair et en os.. » commença-t-il, avant d'étouffer la fin de sa phrase dans une étreinte de Kurita.

« Bientôt plus. » commenta Suzuna, faisant sourire Unsui.

« Et si tu les lâchais Kurita, il serait dommage de perdre deux de nos meilleurs joueurs au bout de quelques minutes ? » intervint-il finalement, recevant des regards de soulagement de la part de Riku et de Raimon.

« Des nouvelles de Sena ? » demanda avec précipitation Suzuna.

Aussitôt le calme réapparut, le visage si joviale de Kurita se renferma. La mélancolie était visible sur celui de Raimon.

« Pas depuis son départ.. » murmura le colosse.

« Il reviendra max fort ! » tenta de se rassurer Raimon.

« En tout cas il n'est pas dans la liste des inscrits. » fit sinistrement Riku.

« Hola, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ses têtes d'enterrements ? » fit une voix surexcité.

Tous se retournèrent, et furent stupéfait de se retrouver devant un torse totalement nu.

« Mizumachi tu es là aussi ? » commenta Raimon.

« Bien sur, j'ai entendu qu'Enma prenait tout les élèves sans faire attention au résultat. » s'exclama-t-il, faisant tourner avec vitalité son Tee-Shirt au dessus de sa tête.

« Je n'aurai jamais du le lui dire. » marmonna le second Quaterback de l'équipe.

« Quel motif impur. » s'étouffa d'indignation Suzuna.

« Lui ne changera jamais. » se mit à rire Raimon.

« Et si on allait discuter dans nos formidables locaux ? » proposa posément Unsui. « Le reste de l'équipe doit nous y attendre. »

_Université Saikyou :_

« A quoi sert cette stupide réunion de tocard ? » fit une voix froide.

« Agon-sama, Hiruma nous a tous convoqué. »

« Fichu démon. » commenta le cadet Kongô.

Les voix provenaient d'une salle dans une semi-obscurité, assis sur les sièges se trouvaient une vingtaines de personnes, parmi eux de nombreux All-Stars de l'ancienne équipe nippone. Un fan de Football américain aurait été intimidé de se retrouver en compagnie de l'un des quatre meilleurs receveur du Japon, Ikkyu ancien As des Nagas, ou encore du meilleur receveur Japonnais et de l'un des meilleurs Running Back au monde, Taka Honjo et Yamato les deux as des Teikoku Alexanders. Se trouvait également le génie parmi les génies Agon Kongô, ou encore Akaba ancien MVP de Tokyo. En soit, l'une des équipes que tous rêveraient d'intégrer un jour. La dernière équipe a avoir remporté le Tournoi Universitaire et le droit d'affronter au Rice Bowl la meilleure équipe Semi-Pro de la X League. Match qui s'était malheureusement pour eux soldé par une défaite sur le score de 21 à 10. Mais à cette époque ni Yamato, ni Taka, ni Agon ne se trouvait dans leurs rangs.

« Bienvenu à tous a Saikyou. » commença une voix dans l'ombre. « Ici l'Enfer vous attend. » ricana la voix.

« Cesse ce petit jeu, stupide démon. » s'emporta Agon.

« Fichu Rasta, veux-tu bien rester à ta place de rookie de l'année ? » rétorqua-t-il, tout en sortant son AK-47.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu convié ici ? Te connaissant je doute qu'il s'agisse de banale formalité d'accueil . » intervint Akaba, réajustant ses lunettes par la même occasion.

« Une nouvelle ère est arrivée, jamais une équipe Universitaire n'a été capable de battre l'une de ses équipes Semi-pro au Rice Bowl. Nous serons les premiers, la génération dorée est arrivé, et le fichu manager va nous dire où sont répertorié les As des équipes lycéennes dans toute les équipes Universitaire. A toi fucking manager. » aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Mamori.

« Inutile. » commença Agon en se levant.

« Restes à ta place fichu rasta. Dois-je te rappeler tes défaites au Christmas Bowl ? » attaqua Hiruma.

Le silence revint aussitôt dans la salle, tous savait que le Rasta avait du mal à supporter la défaite. Et lui rappeler ses trois éliminations par Sena Kobayakawa au Tournoi du Kantô était un véritable supplice pour lui.

« Bien. A toi Fucking manager. »

« Un de ses jours comptes-tu m'appeler par mon prénom ? » commença-t-elle, avant de reprendre en voyant son air se renfrogner. « Il existe huit région au Tournoi Universitaire. Je vais vous les citer en nommant les vainqueurs de l'an dernier. Contrairement au Football lycéen, une défaite n'est pas synonyme d'élimination, nous serons tous réparti dans des poules de quatre, les premiers se qualifient ensuite pour leur tournoi régionales. » énuméra-t-elle, en montrant ses dires sur un tableau.

« Ce qui assure même à l'équipe la plus faible de jouer trois matchs ? » demanda Ikkyu.

« Exactement. La région qui nous concerne est celle de Kanazawa,le tenant du titre est bien entendu l'Université de Saikyou. Ensuite viens la région de Tokyo, les tenants du Titre sont les Ojo White Knights. Vient ensuite la région de Nagoya avec en tenant du Titre l'équipe Universitaire de Shuuhei. La région de Utsounomyia avec en tenant du titre l'Université d'Enma. Ce sont majoritairement les quatre régions les plus importantes. Ensuite on trouve la région d'Osaka où l'équipe tenant du Titre est l'Université d'Osaka Centre. La région d'Okinawa avec en tenant du titre les Okinawa Boxers. La région d'Hiroshima avec comme vainqueur l'Université des Teikoku, en chute libre depuis leur triple défaite à la Christmas Bowl. Et la dernière région est celle de Kagoshima avec en tenant du titre les Golem. » énonça-t-elle.

« Comment se passe le reste de la compétition ? » demanda Bamba pour la première fois.

« Chaque équipe finaliste de chaque région se qualifie pour un second tours. Les régions de Kanazawa, de Tokyo, d'Hiroshima et de Kagoshima s'affrontent dans un second Tournoi. Les quatre meilleurs équipes de chaque tournoi seront finalement retenus pour un tournoi de huit équipes affrontant chaque région. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Compliqué.. » marmonna Ikkyu.

« Les faux pas sont tolérés, ce qui rend la compétitions plus intéressantes. Une équipe peux être éliminé en demi final du Tournoi du Sud est gagné le Grand Tournoi. »

« Comme Deimon lors de leurs premières années. » maugréa Akaba.

« Bonne illustration, fucking musicien. » s'excita Hiruma faisant un sourire carnassier.

« Place aux équipes qu'il faudra surveiller. Dans notre région aucune équipe ne devrait nous poser ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde de doute. Donc nous allons passer à l'Université d'Enma emmené par le Quaterback Unsui Kongô et le Lineman Kurita Ryokan. En soit rien de bien effrayant, mais selon nos sources, et ne me demandez pas lesquels vous ne voudriez pas le savoir, ils se sont énormément renforcé avec les arrivées de Raimon Taro, Riku Kitani, et Mizumachi. Leur kicker Kotaro et leur Quaterback de réserve Kobanzame ne sont pas à négliger. »

« Raimon Taro. » murmurèrent simultanément Taka et Ikkyu.

« C'est smart de la part de Kotaro, une jolie équipe à ses côtés. » s'exclama Akaba.

« Leur danger vient de leur façon de pouvoir varier leur jeu, les réceptions et sa science du jeu font de Raimon un adversaire coriace. Mais les course de Riku ne sont pas à négliger. » commenta-t-elle.

« Le Fichu singe pourra être bloqué par les deux fucking receveurs. » intervint Hiruma. « Concernant leur running back je doute qu'il puisse passer la charge de césar de notre fichu empereur et l'impulsion divine du Rasta. »

« Néanmoins ce seront des adversaires de tailles. » conclu-t-elle. « L'autre gros morceau se trouve du côté de Tokyo et nous pourrons les affronter dès le Second Tour. L'université d'Ojo emmenée par le nouvel arrivant Shin Seijuro, avec à ses côté Ootawara le lineman qui a réussi à renverser Kurita, et leur receveur Sakuraba. » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est tout ? » demanda avec perplexité Ikkyu.

« Non, l'ensemble de leurs équipes, hormis le départ de Takami, correspond à leur équipe lycéenne, la même qui a battu l'équipe Universitaire il y a trois ans. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Donc des candidats encore plus féroces qu'Enma. » fit Yamato.

« Exactement, le fucking génie Shin sera l'adversaire le plus coriace, et ceux dès le second Tours. D'où notre obligation de terminer en tête pour ne pas les rencontrer avant les demi final et assurer notre qualification pour le Grand Tournoi. »

« Shin Seijuro est puissant. Mais il reste en dessous du plus grand adversaire qu'on aura à craindre. » interrompit Agon.

« Sena Kobayakawa. » murmura Yamato.

« Eyeshield 21. » fit simultanément Hiruma.

« Dans la région de Tokyo, les Caméléons de Zokugaku ne seront pas à négligé non plus depuis l'arrivé d'Hashiraba et de quelques sportif des Cyborg. »

Cette fois aucun commentaire n'eut lieu. Au plus grand soulagement de Mamori qui put reprendre le cours de ses explications.

« L'université médicale de Shuuhei emmené par le Quaterback Takami, et le Lineman Kakei. Ainsi que par leur receveur au parcours optionnel Yukimitsu. Une équipe qui pourrait passer pour banale mais qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Elle a causé énormément de soucis à Enma la saison passé. »

« Je rêve de me mesurer au lancer de ce joueur depuis longtemps. » fit avec sérieux Taka.

« Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de le faire au Grand Tournoi. » lui répondit calmement Mamori. « Passons à la redoutable équipe d'Osaka. La plus lourde première ligne Universitaire, composé d'Achille, Héraclès, Ushijama, Ohira et Onishi, qui protégerons leur Quaterback Marco. Un véritable mur défensif. » expliqua-t-elle. « La saison dernière, cette équipe ne se prenait pas plus de quatorze points par match, et encore cette moyenne a augmenté avec la blessure de Ushijama leur capitaine de ligne. »

« Peuvent-ils résister à la charge de césar du fucking empereur ? Telle est la question. » ricana Hiruma.

« Du côté d'Hiroshima, nous avons l'Université de Teikoku, en baisse comme déjà dit avant. Leur principal atout sera leur receveur Sano, et leur kickeur Hotei. Leur Quaterback étant le membre de la quatrième équipe lycéenne. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Triste d'être descendu aussi bas. » commenta Taka.

« Du côté de Kagoshima, nous avons les Golem, emmené par deux bons joueurs Kisaragi le Corner Back d'exception et le Quaterback qui devrait intéressé Bamba-san, Harao. » annonça-t-elle.

« A-t-il une bonne ligne ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Une ligne assez correct mais bien moins forte que celle d'Osaka, ou celle des Sphinx. » répondit-elle.

« Alors il ne sera pas un danger, il suffira de le mettre sous pression. » expliqua-t-il.

« Du côté d'Okinawa. » soupira Mamori. « Les tenants du titre étaient l'équipe la plus faible du second tour l'an dernier et aucune équipe de cette région n'avait rejoint le Grand Tournoi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors la réunion est terminé ! » coupa un Ikkyu surexcité.

« Non. » intervint un Hiruma soudainement crispé.

« L'université de Naha est apparu depuis. » murmura Mamori, choquant l'ensemble de la pièce. « Composé de quatre membres des Devil Bats, triple vainqueurs de la Christmas Bowl. Les Lineman Jumonji, Kuroki et Togano. Le Tight End Taki. » fit-elle.

« Les plus faibles. » ricana subitement Agon.

« Hélas ce n'est pas tout, Chubo avec un an d'avance a rejoint cette grosse écurie en temps que quatrième joueurs de ligne. Et selon nos informations Kamya le Running Back des Wolwes de Misaki les a à leur tour rejoint. » acheva-t-elle.

« Intéressant. » finit par murmurer Yamato, en entendant le prénom de son ancien poulain.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Abrège Fucking manager. » s'emporta Hiruma.

« Selon les dernières informations, ils auraient également recruter un nouveau Quaterback, et pas n'importe lesquels. Vous la connaissez, Taka, Yamato. Karin Koizumi. » acheva-t-elle.

« Attends ! » intervint Taka, qui s'était levé de sa chaise. « Elle n'est pas censé être parti jouer dans le championnat Nord Américain féminin? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est dans les inscrite par l'Université, notre source est sur. » intervint Hiruma, n'appréciant pas qu'on doute de ses sources.

« Taka, rassied toi. Quelque soit son talent, Naha ne semble pas posséder de receveur digne de ce nom. Elle ne sera pas un danger. Je sais que tu aurais aimé rejouer avec elle, mais notre centre de contrôle est le meilleur de tout le pays. » intervint Yamato. « Cependant, Hiruma, il ne me semble pas avoir entendu parler de Sena. »

Aussitôt l'ensemble de la salle se mit à écouter avec attention la suite de la conversations. Même Agon avait cessé de se balancer nonchalamment de sa chaise et regarder avec une avidité non masqué le visage des deux organisateurs de ce superflu inutile d'information. Poussant un soupir, ce fut Mamori qui se lança la voix crispé par ce qu'elle allait annoncer :

« Il reste un mois avant le tirage aux sorts des poules de chaque région et Sena n'est encore inscrit sur aucune des Universités engagés. »

« Où est-il ? » s'enquit aussitôt l'empereur.

« Excellente question,même les sources les plus fiables n'ont pu le localiser. Une chose est sur la dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçu c'était il y a un an à l'aéroport de Tokyo. » murmura-t-elle.

« Il reviendra. » commenta Hiruma. « Le fichu morveux reviendra tôt ou tard et ce jour là mon flair me dit que nous devrions tous être prêt. » acheva-t-il.

_Université d'Ojo :_

La salle de musculation de l'université était uniquement réservé aux membres de l'équipe de Football américain à cette heure avancée de la journée. Mais seule trois personnes s'y trouvait. Un brun, un blond et un troisième aux gabarits des plus imposants.

« A quoi penses-tu, Shin ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le receveur de l'équipe.

« A la saison qui s'annonce, nous n'avons toujours pas de Quaterback digne de te faire des passes. » répondit l'As d'Ojo.

« La rentrée a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Tu ne changeras jamais. » soupira Sakuraba.

« Il nous faut gagner la Rice Bowl. » fit-il sérieusement. « Nous avons assez souvent échoué à la conquête de la Christmas Bowl. »

« Sena était un adversaire coriace. » tenta Sakuraba.

« Il le sera encore cette année, quelque soit son équipe, même seule il sera difficile à battre. Depuis la coupe du monde il a progressé, il est devenu un meneur, il a appris à jouer avec sa tête en plus de ses jambes. » constata-t-il.

« La plus grande menace ce ne sera pas lui, mais Saikyou. » précisa Sakuraba. « Cette Université me fait penser au Teikoku. Yamato, Taka, Ikkyu, Agon, Akaba, Hiruma. » énuméra-t-il.

« Oui, cette équipe est dangereuse. » murmura Shin. « C'est pour ça que nous devons trouver rapidement notre Quaterback et nous entraîner. »

« Héhé, nous le trouverons demain ! » fit le colosse, lâchant l'un de ses pets secrets.

_« Où es-tu Sena Kobayakawa ? » pensa Shin. _

_Aéroport Inconnue :_

L'un des avions de ligne survolait la petite île au Sud du Japon, les passagers étaient surexcités à l'idée d'être enfin arrivée. Tous étaient déjà debout, enlevant les bagages à main des compartiments au dessus d'eux. Tous ? Non deux passagers étaient encore assis, fixant la terre ferme par le hublot.

« Enfin de retour au pays. » fit la voix féminine.

« Pourquoi reviens-t-on déjà ? » fit la voix masculine, sans détourner son regard du hublot.

« Pour disputer la Rice Bowl. L'université de Naha a débauché de nombreux joueurs pour TE convaincre de revenir. » soupira-t-elle.

« Est ce que cela suffiras pour venir à bout de celle d'Hiruma, de celle de Shin, de celle de Kurita ? » redemanda-t-il.

« Juste ta présence devrait suffire. » concéda-t-elle.

« Qui sait quel progrès ils ont fait depuis un an. »

« Ils n'ont pas joué dans le championnat américains des Lycées. » rétorqua la blonde.

Le silence se remit en place entre les deux jeunes personnes. La fille n'avait de cesse de fixer son camarade. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois. Elle se souviendrais toujours de leur confrontation, de ce match qui avait a tout jamais changé sa vie. Lui aussi avait été forcé de rejoindre son équipe, il avait également était considéré comme une arme. Mais au final, il s'était battu sans relâche, malgré sa taille et son manque apparent de musculature. Il avait cherché la faille dans la défense si puissante de Yamato. Et l'avait finalement trouvé. Son abnégation l'avait finalement convaincu de continuer ce sport, de progresser et à son tour de devenir la numéro un féminine. Tout avait changé pour elle il y a un an et demi quand le championnat des États-Unis féminin l'avait convoqué pour jouer quelques matchs, elle s'était empressé d'accepter. Elle avait eu de cesse de progresser depuis ce jour là. Notre-Dame, la meilleure école de Football américain. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y vit débarquer Sena, six mois plus tard. Il s'est battus sans relâche pour gagner sa place, et devenir un joueur formidable. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque, désormais dans tout le Japon, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Mais lui ne semblait pas le croire.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu aux États-Unis ? » retenta-t-elle.

« Pour la même raison qui me pousse à revenir au Japon. » soupira-t-il.

Elle avait beau être devenu son ami depuis, elle ne cessait de rester têtue à vouloir découvrir l'envers du décors. C'est ce qu'il faisait son charme après tout, mais cela le gênait. Pourrait-il un jour tout lui révélait ? Pourrait-il un jour tout LEUR révélait ?

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? » lâcha Sena.

« Oui, nous en avons encore parlé il y a quelques minutes. » soupira-t-elle de frustration.

« Très bien. » lâcha-t-il, en se levant au moment où l'avion posa ses freins d'attérissage sur le sol.

Une fois tout le monde descendu, Karin vit aussitôt les personnes censés l'accueillir. Jetant un bref regard derrière son épaule, elle vit la démarche assuré de Sena partir à l'opposé. Ça aussi ça avait changé. Sa timidité avait disparu, pour laisser place à une confiance en soit que personne au Japon ne lui connaissait. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle vit fondre sur elle la délégation.

« Oh voilà notre Quaterback ! Jolie en plus.» s'exclama le plus grand, la jambe dans les airs.

« Hiruma nous a dit que c'était un mec. » gronda l'un des trois qui se trouvaient en retrait.

« Je ne suis pas un homme ! » s'exclama-t-elle, une pulsation sur sa tempe.

« Ça reste à voir. » concéda celui avec la coupe en forme d'hérisson.

« Cette année s'annonce longue. » fit-elle dans un murmure, en baissant la tête avant d'ajouter dans sa tête : _« Reviens vite Sena. »_

_Lieu Inconnu :_

Il était seul, sa démarche titubante, son verre de Saké dans la main. Les temps avaient bien changé pour lui, ancienne vedette de Football Américain, devenu entraîneur quelques années plus tôt. Son savoir avait conduit les Deimon a la victoire, les premiers du Kantô a battre une équipe du Kansaï en finale de la Christmas Bowl. Depuis tout avait basculé, ses poulains étaient devenu des All-Stars évoluant dans les meilleures équipes Universitaire du Pays. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu besoin de lui, et il s'était une nouvelle fois renfermé dans l'alcool, cachant sa désillusion, l'échec de sa vie sportive.

« Doburoku Sakaki. » héla une voix dans son dos.

Sans se retourner, il ne put empêcher ce sourire de naître sur son visage, cette boule de joie d'illuminer son ventre. Cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, même si une longue année était passé depuis. Le joueur ultime qu'il avait formé, sa plus grande réussite. Sena Kobayakawa, Eyeshield 21, l'homme aux jambes en or.

« Tu es finalement de retour. » murmura le vieil homme.

« Il semblerait. » rigola Sena.

Puis tout se déroula très vite, le vieil homme fonça dans les bras de son protégé, le serrant fortement contre lui. Puis le détailla du regard :

« Tu as bien grandi et pas qu'en taille. » souri-t-il.

« Les américains ne rigolent pas avec la musculation. » répondit Sena, un drôle de rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. » concéda l'ancien athléte.

Sena ne répondit pas aussitôt, fixant son premier mentor avec intensité puis finalement se lança :

« Reprends du service, viens entraîner l'Université de Naha ! »

Aussitôt, le vieil alccolique laissa tombé son verre de Saké sur le sol. Regardant avec incrédulité son élève et bafouillant un :

« Pourquoi ? »

« La ligne aura besoin de toi, Karin a besoin de peaufiner son jeu, et j'ai encore besoin de toi pour affronter Hiruma, pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faite, Doburoku-senseï. »


End file.
